Scout
Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He is very rude, and seems to think he can handle anything. He often acts a lot tougher than he can actually prove to be, though he's certainly not weak. He is the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his Double Jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up, as well as it helps him navigate the terrain and dodge oncoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun and a Pistol, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a good class for quick hit and run tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage and dash away before even being noticed. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. His speed makes him a natural for capturing the Intelligence; his double jump allowing him to carry it along paths the enemies won't expect him to be on. Bio *'Name': Unknown *'Location of origin': Boston, Massachusetts, USA *'Job': Rapid Recovery *'Motto': "Too. Much. Caffeine." *'Special ability': Double jump *'Emblems': *'Beta emblems': *'Description': The youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Health Speed Basic Strategy *Jump again in mid-air to change direction, and avoid enemy fire. *You capture control points and push carts twice as fast as any other class. *You're most effective when you stay moving and use your speed to your advantage. *Your Scattergun is deadly at point blank range. *Your Pistol is great for picking off enemies at a distance. *Press E (will be different on to match other players prefrences) to call for a Medic if you get hurt. Nearby Medics will be notified of your need. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Taunt BONK! Taunt: The Scout's taunt for the 'Sandman' baseball bat and the Atomizer. Any enemy who gets hit by the swing will be instantly killed. It will take a fairly long time for the Scout to execute the swing though. It is the longest taunt in the game. A good strategy is to use that taunt after drinking 'Bonk! Atomic Punch' as some unexperienced players will try to hit you with their melee weapon, granting you an easy taunt kill. Trivia *The Soldier has referred the Scout as "Judas". Judas is simply a term called out for spotting a traitor. Whereas "Judas" is the Scout's real name is unknown. *The Scout's favourite sport is Baseball. *"The Church Guy" from the L4D campaign Death Toll is voiced by the same guy who voiced the Scout. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes